icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxime Gingras
Maxime Gingras (born April 22, 1978 in Loretteville, PQ) is a professional ice hockey player. He is currently playing for Trois-Rivières Caron & Guay of the LNAH. He is a goalie. Playing career Max played for Laval Titan College Francais of the QMJHL from the 95–96 season to the 97–98 season going for an overall record of 40–49–5 playing an additional 16 games in the playoff his final season. In his rookie professional season, 98–99, Max started off with the Richmond Renegades of the ECHL. With the Renegades, he was 30–13–6 through 50 games played and had a 2.26 GAA and a .924 SV% he also played in 18 playoff games. That season he also played in a game for the Orlando Solar Bears of the IHL. In that game he played 18 minutes allowing 3 goals and making 3 saves. In the 99–00 campaign, Max was again a member of the Renegades to start the year, but he ended up only playing 7 games going 5–1–1 with a 2.22 GAA and a .920 SV% but this season he was only in 3 playoff games. He also spent time with the Providence Bruins of the AHL playing in 15 games and posting a 3–9–1 record with a GAA or 3.08 and an SV% of .911. In the same year, he played one game with the Houston Aeros of the IHL. He played 59 minutes allwoing 2 goals and picking up the loss with a .889 SV%. The 00–01 season saw Max with the Renegades yet again. He would star the season with the team before being traded to the Mobile Mysticks. His stats with Richmond consisted of a 11–5–3 record with a 3.25 GAA and a .892 SV%. With Mobile, he posted a 12–4–1 record while managing a 2.32 GAA and a .921 SV%. He also spent some time in the AHL with the Louisville Panthers where he played in 9 games and had a 2–3–0 record posting a 3.55 GAA and a .894 SV%. 01–02 was his first season with the Pensacola Ice Pilots. He played in 49 games going 24–17–6 with a 3.05 GAA and a .918 SV%. He also played in 3 playoff games that season. The next season in 02–03, Max was 23–24–9 playing in 57 games and he had a 3.00 GAA with a .913 SV% and playing in 4 playoff games. In 03–04, Max went to a new league but back to a familiar city, Richmond, to join the Richmond RiverDogs of the UHL. He played 57 games in his only season with the team going 34–15–5 with a GAA of 2.97 and an SV% of .900 and playing in 4 playoff games. During the off season, he was traded to the expansion Kansas City Outlaws before the team was even officially announced. As an Outlaw, Max went 19–28–5 posting a GAA of 3.18 with a .910 SV%. In his first season in the LNAH with Trois-Rivières Caron & Guay, Max played in 36 games with a 20–10–0 record and a 2.82 GAA with a .920 SV%. The 06–07 season is now complete, and Max played in 39 games for a record of 15–17–1, a 4.33 GAA, and a .893 SV%. Awards and Accolades * 1998–1999 ECHL Rookie of the Year * 1998–1999 ECHL Goalie of the Year ** He was the first goalie to win both of these awards * Multiple "Player of the Week" and "Goalie of the Week" awards in multiple leagues * Tied for first in the ECHL for the record of Shutouts in a season with 7 in 98–99. * Holds the ECHL record for shutouts in one playoff year with 5 in 1999. * Holds the ECHL record for shutouts in one playoff series with 2 in 1999 vs Mississippi External links * Category:Born in 1978 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Houston Aeros (IHL) players Category:Kansas City Outlaws players Category:Laval Titan College Francais alumni Category:Louisville Panthers players Category:Mobile Mysticks players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Pensacola Ice Pilots players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Richmond Renegades (ECHL) players Category:Richmond Riverdogs players